


and when I walk on a cyclone you should see it get rolling

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Genderswap, Multi, Texts From Last Night, Threesome - F/F/F, always-a-girl!Jason, always-a-girl!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(815): Girls only wine night turned into a sloppy drunk lesbian orgy again</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when I walk on a cyclone you should see it get rolling

“We should have wine night every night,” Steph says. She’s in Jay’s lap, Jay’s mouth around her nipple while Steph takes another drink straight from the bottle.

“Hm,” Tim says. She reaches out to push some of Jay’s hair out of her face, slips her hand under Jay’s tank top. “Might be hard to get any crime fighting done.”

Jay pulls off Steph’s tits with a slurp and reaches for the bottle. “So maybe Steph and I leave all of that up to you while we fuck around.”

Tim scowls at her, and Steph pinches Jay’s shoulder. “Be nice,” Steph says. Jay grins, tilts her head toward Tim’s and kisses her cheek, sloppy and wet and smelling like strawberry wine. “I’m just kidding, baby,” she says, and Tim shivers at the word, just like she always does. Jay moves down to her mouth and Tim kisses back, gets her hands in Jay’s hair to pull her in closer.

“God,” Jay says when she pulls back. “I love you like this.” She cups Tim’s face, rubs her thumb over Tim’s bottom lip, already sucked red from Steph earlier. Tim leans her head on Jay’s shoulder. She’s more than a little tipsy, and Jay’s always so warm, so warm for _her_. 

“You tired?” Jay asks, and Tim shakes her head. “No,” she says. “Just –“

“Yeah,” Steph says. It’s been a long week. Between Riddler and Penguin, none of them have had much time to sleep, much less do anything like _this_. And Jay’s out of the country half the time, MIA with Roy Harper, doing things she can’t talk about after.

Jay looks up at Steph and she nods, climbs back out of Jay’s lap. They’ve been sitting on the floor to watch a movie – Tim doesn’t really remember which one – but when Steph gets up, Jay runs her hand over Tim’s side and says, “C’mon. Up on the bed.”

Tim gets on the bed, and Jay lies down, pulls Tim on top of her. Tim kisses her neck and shoulders, starts to move down her body, but Jay gives her a little tug on her hair and says, “Uh-uh. Up here. Come sit on my face.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Tim says, and then Steph’s right behind her, helping her pull off her panties and tank top. Steph kisses her cheek, then slips her finger inside of Tim and Tim lets out a breathy little yelp.

“That,” Jay says, getting her hands on Tim’s hips and dragging her down to her mouth, “is cheating.”

“Yeah, well,” Steph says. “I was here first.”

“Actually, if you want to get techni - _oh_ ,” Tim says, words leaving her brain the second Jay gets her mouth on her. She’s been wet since Steph and Jay started making out, since before that when Jay kissed her hello, lifted her up in her arms like it’d been _years_.

Sometimes it kind of feels that way.

Jay starts out with a tease, lapping gently at her clit before moving inside of her, doing things with her tongue that Tim can’t _begin_ to explain, only that it feels amazing. Tim tries to take it easy, tries not to drive herself down onto Jay the way she _wants_ to, but then Steph comes up behind her and cups Tim’s tits in her hands, kisses her neck and says, “Come on, girl wonder, she can take it.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Tim says, and then Jay squeezes her ass and Tim bucks into her, grinding down onto her face. Jay moans into it, and the room is full of filthy noises as Jay sucks and laps at her, just buries herself in Tim’s cunt. Tim’s shaking so bad she can barely hold herself up, but when she feels herself start to fall Steph is right there to hold her up. She tips her head back and Steph knows what she needs, angles herself just right so Tim can taste her, cheap wine and bubblegum.

“God,” Jay says. She licks Tim’s thighs, leaving little teethmarks on both sides. “You’re so wet, Timmy. Why didn’t you say something _earlier_?”

Tim looks down at Jay. Her face is flushed, hair spread out on the bed, mouth all shiny from Tim’s juices. “I’m always wet for you – oh - _both_ of you,” Tim says, because Steph reaches down and starts rubbing her clit while Jay fucks her with her tongue, and then it’s too much and Tim’s bucking her hips, body jolting with little spasms as Steph and Jay hold her through it.

She comes down slow, sliding back down Jay and kissing the taste of herself out of her mouth. Then Jay sits up, lifting Tim with her as she does, and Steph lies down and says, “My turn.”

“Greedy,” Jay says, laughing. Steph flips her off, but Jay just leans forward and sucks Steph’s finger into her mouth.

“Tramp,” Steph fires back, and Jay pulls back off and rolls her eyes like she means _well, duh_.

Then Jay looks at Tim, and she’s still a little breathless from the two of them, but Tim nods, pulls Steph’s panties down, spreads Steph’s thighs and gets between them. She kisses the little beauty mark just above Steph’s pussy, moves down and breathes Steph in, and Steph giggles and says, “That _tickles_ , quit _teasing_.”

“I disagree,” Jay says. Tim glances up at her and she’s licking Steph’s tits again, rubbing against them like she can’t get enough. “Tease her all you want. That’s what she gets for drinking all the wine.”

Tim laughs, sucks on Steph’s clit while she crooks two fingers into her. “Fuck _me_ ,” Steph says, and Tim takes it as a command, starts moving her fingers in and out fast while she keeps licking at her. Steph arches against the bed, all but gets Tim in a chokehold with her thighs while she pushes Jay down on her tits.

“God,” Jay says, “you’re so fuckin’ _bossy_ , Steph,” and Tim moans in agreement, but she doesn't mind, just like she doesn't mind when Jay grabs her by the hair when Steph comes and pulls her back up, mashes their faces together and sucks the taste of Steph off her mouth.

They're still making out when Steph slides down Jay, grips her thighs and brings her right up to her face, and Jay bites down on Tim's lip when Steph starts fucking her fast, filling her up with three fingers right away, sucking on her clit as she does.

Jay's loud when she's getting fucked, and Tim loves that about her. She practically tears up the whole bed when she's getting close, shoves up into Steph, pants against Tim's mouth, and then throws her head back on the bed, dark curls of her hair wild and messy and everywhere.

Tim holds her through it, strokes her breasts and her belly and then Steph's hair when she finally stops. Steph crawls back up the bed, kisses Jay and then Tim before she settles down next to Jay, nuzzling her ear.

"So," Jay says. She strokes Tim's hair, runs her nails along the back of Tim's neck. "You still think crime fighting is better than Wine Night Wednesdays?"

"Hm," Tim says. She drags her nail over Jay's nipple, then slides her finger back inside of Jay. "I think I'm leaning more in wine's favor."


End file.
